


Buttons

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, sourinai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Rin and Sousuke's graduation ceremony and Ai is cursing the fact that the Samezuka gakuran has a zipper instead of buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> *gakuran - the type of Japanese school uniform for boys often with a stand-up collar (this word really refers tot he whole uniform, but its the jacket that the main point here) 
> 
> If you don't know anything about the tradition of exchanging buttons from a school uniform please take a look at this article  
> http://tokyoroomfinder.blogspot.co.uk/2012/02/second-button.html

The receiving of the second button from the boys gakuran* was a tradition, it seemed, solely reserved for girls, a fact Ai found to be very unfair. After all he was sure that there were plenty of boys who would want receive a button from a senpai they admired, and even girls who were best friend might exchange buttons as a symbol of their friendship, or he was sure they would if they had buttons on their uniforms, it only made sense.

 

This thought had obviously not crossed the mind of whoever decided on the design of the Samezuka uniforms, apparently choosing practicality above anything else and probably thinking that any student at an all-boys school would have no interest in such a romantic tradition there was not a single button to be found on the Samezuka gakuran.

 

Ai scowled at his uniform jacket, which was currently hanging on the wardrobe door, as if personally were at fault.

 

“Stupid zip…” he grumbled to himself, forgetting that he was supposed to be getting ready for the ceremony and that Momo was still in the room with him.

 

“What’s wrong Nitori-senpai? Are you sick!?” Suddenly Ai’s vision was filled with a very concerned and very anxious Momo.

 

“Momo!! You’re too close!” Ai yelped, taking a few stumbling steps backwards almost falling over onto his backside in surprise. He just managed to catch himself, glaring at his energetic room-mate.

 

“But Nitori-senpai you were just staring into space muttering to yourself,” Momo, having no consideration for personal space moved in again his nose inches away from Ai’s as he studied the other boys face.

 

“Are you sick? Or are you sad about today Nitori-senpai?” his hands clamped down on Ai’s shoulders and there were tears in his eyes now.

 

“I’m going to miss them too Nitori-senpai but don’t worry you’ll still have me!” he said emphatically, his voice trembling with emotion. Ai wasn’t really sure how much of a consolation that was, but he knew Momo meant well. Momo was a good friend and truthfully Ai was glad to have him around, he wasn’t sure if he’d had been able to manage being all alone after Rin and Sousuke left.

 

“Thank you Momo,” he replied with a gently smile, patting the other boy on the shoulder, “but I’m fine really I’m not upset at all.” Well that was a lie, a lie so obvious even Momo frown dubiously. He was sad, of course he was sad but today he would keep his emotions in check. Today may be a sad day but it was also a day to celebrate and he was determined to see Rin and Sousuke off with a smile not with tears. Today was too important a day to ruin with crying.

 

“Ok, but I’ll be here to hold your hand whenever you need me ok!” Momo squeezed Ai’s shoulders as enthusiastic as ever.

 

“Come on, we’re going to be late,” gently brushing Momo’s hands away Ai quickly grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. It was time to leave.

 

  * \- -




 

Ai had hoped to at least say hello to Sousuke and Rin and wish them luck before the ceremony. Unfortunately everyone else in the swim club and what appeared to be the entire school seemed to have the same idea and there had been no room for Ai to cut in. He’d only seen them from a distance but they looked happy at least and relaxed at least. And before long it was time for the first and second years to take their seats, he would just have to wait until the ceremony was over.

 

He watched nervously as the graduates entered, only relaxing when he caught sight of Rin and Sousuke who were both wearing careful, blank, neutral expressions. Ai wasn’t quite sure what he was so nervous about, even Sousuke wasn’t so bad he’s get lost at his own graduation ceremony, but now that he’d seen them he could participate in the rest of the ceremony with a clear head.

 

After bowing several bows everyone was allowed to take their seats again and the singing began. After the anthem was the city’s song, then the school song. Glancing over the heads of the crowd Ai was just able to catch sight of Rin, who was currently trying not to cry his way through the song. This was the last time the graduation class would be signing the song with everyone, a lot of the third years seemed to be having trouble with it. Even Ai felt a pang of pain well up in his heart and he had to quickly look away from Rin least he start crying too.

 

Once the singing was over I was time to hand out the diplomas to the accompaniment of barely hidden sniffling from the parents and several of the students. Names were called and the graduating students when up one by one to receive their diploma. Soon it came to Rin and Sousuke’s class and Ai held his breath.

 

Rin’s name came first, and even from a distance Ai could see the tears still shimmering in his eyes. He walked up on the stage proudly, holding his head high and his emotions in check as he received the diploma with a bow before folding it up then walking off the stage.

 

Several students later and it was Sousuke’s turn. Sousuke entered the stage stiff and serious, his expression firm and unreadable. He looked completely unaffected by the goings on but Ai knew his stiff posture was a sign he was holding back his own emotions, trying to keep calm. He was just as upset as Rin. With a bow he too left the stage.

 

Finally it was time for the ‘farewell songs’. Everyone was to stand for this one, the third years turning to face the group of first and second years behind them. Piano music filled the hall, and then the younger students began to sing their farewell song to the third years.

 

_‘In the streaming white light tall mountains stand,_

_though the sky may seem endless out there, you can still fly’_

 

Ai’s gaze was fixed on Rin and Sousuke as he sung, glad from this distance that they wouldn’t be able to see the tears welling up in his eyes. He felt the meaning of the lyrics so keenly that they welled up in his chest, almost choking him but he continued to sing, singing for Rin and Sousuke.

 

Once their song was over it was the turn of the graduating class to sing.

 

_‘I'm sure that we're waiting or the days when we can see you again_

_We'll wave and shout on a road lined with cherry blossom trees’_

 

Their song was Sakura, Ai’s gaze was still fixed on the other two and now he was sure they were looking at him, smiling at they sang.

 

_‘No matter how hard it got, you always smiled._

_So even when doubt crept in, I felt like I could do my best.’_

  
  


Rin smiled at him, Sousuke’s expression relaxed and for a moment Ai felt as if I were only the three of them in the hall. He couldn’t stop the tear that fell, his smile brightening as he faced them accepting their farewell.

  
  


With the singing over it was time for the final speeches, which seemed to drag on for too long. Ai longed to escape the hall now, find Rin and Sousuke and finally talk to them. Properly congratulate them and say a proper goodbye.

 

  * \- -




 

Ai practically ran out of the hall when it was finally time to leave, frantically looking around for Rin and Sousuke determined this time to find them before anyone else could steal them away from him. There were so many people around though, the school grounds were overflowing with students, parents, teachers and friends and Ai was too short to see over the majority of their heads. He was getting swept up in the crowd and there was no sign of Sousuke or Rin. Where were they?

 

Suddenly he felt something lightly tap him on the head, followed by a warm, familiar voice.

 

“Ai there you are, I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“Rin-senpai!” Ai quickly whipped around, turning to face the grinning red head, the rolled up diploma, which he’d just used to tap Ai on the head, now resting against his shoulder.

 

“It’s really crowded here, let’s go somewhere else,” Rin said with a jerk of his head, indicating for Ai to follow him.

 

“Sure!” With a nod Ai happily trailed after the red head, talking animatedly with him as they made their way to a quieter part of the school.

 

“You looked very cool up on the stage earlier Rin-senpai!” Ai chimed brightly, forcing back any sad, lingering thoughts for now he would focus instead on the happier aspect of the day. The fact that Sousuke and Rin had both graduate successfully, the fact he was so proud of them and so happy to have known them.

 

“Cooler than Sousuke?” Rin smirked, and Ai laughed in reply.

 

“Still, I can’t believe it’s over already,” now that they were finally somewhere quieter Rin stopped, turning to face Ai his smile more melancholy now.

 

“Yeah…” not sure how to respond to that Ai could only return the smile, holding back the sudden urge to cry and embrace the other boy.

 

“Are you ready?” Rin asked drawing a confused looked from Ai.

 

“Ready for what?”

 

“To truly become captain of course! I’m expecting great things from you Ai!” Rin said forcefully, brandishing his diploma at the other for emphasis.

 

“Right! I will do my best Rin-senpai and I promise…I promise next year we’ll win the relay for you!”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Rin stepped closer to Ai.

 

“Right then, henceforth I knight you, Nitori Aiichirou,” he said tapping Ai on the right shoulder with his diploma, “the new captain of the Samezuka swim club,” he continued, lifting the diploma over Ai’s head to tap the other shoulder.

 

“Huh?” Ai obviously didn’t get it.

 

“Never mind,” Rin grumbled, looking away as he flushed feeling suddenly very foolish and self-conscious.

 

He was spared any further question though as Ai finally noticed what was pinned to his jacket.

 

“Rin-senpai, why do you have those buttons pinned to your jacket?” Ai asked his tone breathy with incredulity, hardly daring to believe his own eyes. Rin had two bronze buttons pinned to his jacked, held in place by safety pins where the second and third button would have normally been.

 

“Haha you finally noticed, I’m glad you asked Ai,” Rin said, tapping the ‘second’ button carefully with the tip of his finger.

 

“This is my second button, you know what that means right,” he said with a challenging grin. Ai felt his heart swell hopefully but there was a small part of his mind that told him this was too good to be true, that Rin couldn’t possibly be planning to give such an important button to him.

 

“You’re going to give it to someone…..Nanase-kun?” After all Ai knew that Haru was an important part of Rin’s life, someone he couldn’t possibly hope to live up to or replace. Ai was looking down at the ground now, his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

 

“Haru? Why would I give something this important to that guy!?” Rin scoffed, his hand resting on Ai’s head he slid his fingers into the boys hair, gently lifting his head up.

 

“There’s only one person I can give this to,” his eyes met with Ai’s, serious and dark with a look that made Ai’s heart race.

 

“How many times do I have to kiss you before you believe you’re good enough?” he sighed softly, his hand moving to cup Ai’s cheek.

 

“At least one hundred more…” Ai muttered under his breath, but Rin heard him. He leaned forward, firmly kissing Ai on the lips.

 

“I don’t think I can manage one hundred kisses by the end of today, but here’s a start. Now I only owe you ninety-nine,” he grinned as Ai went red.

 

Moving his hand away from Ai’s head Rin then unpinned the button from his jacket, carefully sliding it off the safety pin he held it out to Ai.

 

“I may not have been wearing it for the past three years but I have been wearing it all day today while thinking of you, so please accept it,” his voice was gentle and sincere and Ai couldn’t say a word as he carefully took the button from Rin, handling it was if it were made form glass.

 

“Rin-senpai…” his voice wavered and cracked and Ai was sure he was going to cry now. He looked at the button lying on the palm of his hand, carefully rubbing his thumb over it.

 

It was a round, bronze button engraved with what looked like a pair of sharks though half of one had been cut off leaving only the tail. There were also some words engraved at the top and bottom of the button, so small Ai had to bring it closer to his face to read them.

 

“There’s no … without…” that was all it said, turning the button around carefully Ai looked at the back but there was nothing else written on it.

 

“It will make sense later,” Rin promised quickly, noticing Ai’s confusion.

 

“Rin-senpai,” Ai smiled, closing his hand carefully around the button he nodded, “Thank you.”

 

Rin smiled and quickly leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Ninety eight,” he grinned.

 

“Right, I better go find my mum and Gou now they’re bound to be looking for me. You have someone else you want to look for right,” he winked making Ai blush again.

 

“See you later Ai, don’t wander too far ok,” Rin said as he left, waving before he broke into a run.

 

Ai rubbed at his eyes, pretending not to see as Rin quickly swiped his arm over his own eyes as he dashed off.

 

  * \- -




 

He eventually found Sousuke at the other end of the school. There was no one else around, none of the other students had bothered with walking that far, although it was more than likely Sousuke had been wandering about for a quiet place to relax and gotten lost he sat under one of the sakura trees near the pool as if he’d planned to wait there for Ai all along. The pink blossoms fell slowly around him and Ai was reminded of the song the third years had sung earlier.

 

_‘Farewell, my friend let's meet here again,_

_On a road lined with cherry blossom trees...’_

 

He wondered if Sousuke had chosen to stop here on purpose. He paused for a moment, simply watching the elder boy as he sat beneath the trees. Sousuke was currently staring off into the distance and hadn’t noticed Ai yet. But Ai couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Sousuke-senpai!” He called out, jogging over to the other waving frantically. Laughing at Ai’s enthusiasm Sousuke slowly uncurled his large body, getting to his feet as Ai ran toward him.

 

“Hey Ai.”

 

“Congratulations on your graduation Sousuke-senpai,” Ai said breathlessly, bowing as he came to a stop in front of the other boy.

 

“Ai there’s no need to be so formal,” he chided ruffling the younger boys soft silver hair. Although he sounded a little annoyed Sousuke was smiling, that gentle hard fought for smile that he still only really wore around his friends. Ai smiled back.

 

“Sorry to have kept you waiting Senpai, I hope you weren’t waiting long,” he grinned, going along with the bluff Sousuke had clearly been aiming for. Looking a little sheepish but also thankful Sousuke shook his head.

 

“Not really, I only just got here,” he lied and they both laughed at that.

 

And then they were silent, not an awkward silence but a silence where they were both avoiding saying the obvious, neither of them wanting to bring up what today really meant. The blossoms fell around them, raining a gentle, light shower upon them. They both watched silently for a moment, enjoying the scene together without having to say a word.

 

A petal landed on Ai’s hair and Sousuke reached for it, gently lifting it away drawing Ai’s attention to him. They smiled at each other again, the smiled gentler and more tender now.

 

Then Ai saw the glint of the buttons pinned to Sousuke’s gleaming white jacket. With one button pinned near his heart and the other a little further down about where the third button would be just like they had been on Rin’s jacket the bronze buttons stood out so starkly against the white, Ai wondered why he hadn’t noticed them before.

 

Learning from his encounter with Rin having more faith in himself and the people he loved Ai knew what he had to do now.

 

“Sousuke-senpai, would you please…give me your second button,” he asked, his voice trailing off hesitantly even though he’d been trying to sound confident.

 

Smiling in relief, obviously glad Ai had bought it up before he had to, Sousuke unpinned the button from his jacket without any hesitation.

 

“Of course, you are the only one worthy of receiving this after all,” he said gently, his voice only just above a whisper even though they were alone. This was a private moment between the two of them, he wouldn’t risk anyone over hearing them.

 

Ai took the button from Sousuke just as carefully as he had from Rin, holding it delicately between his fingers as if he were afraid he might break it.

 

The button was the same shape and size as Rin’s, they clearly matched but the design on this one had the other half of the shark, Ai saw now that it was a whale shark, and a duck. There were also some words engraved on it. Quickly remembering the button Rin had given him Ai took it from his pocket and held the two together.

 

He instantly saw that the two buttons together formed a whole picture, the two sharks circling protectively around the duck. Ai couldn’t help but laugh as he saw them, tears already prickling at his eyes. The design was cute and well thought-out, he understood who those animals symbolised without even having to ask. He wondered who had designed it, who had thought of such a silly picture. Ai loved them though and carefully bought the buttons closer so he could read the words engraved on them. Now that he had both of them the message was clear.

 

‘There’s no us, without you’

 

“Sousuke…senpai…” his voice shook gently as all the emotions he’d been trying to hold back all day came flooding forward. He drew in a sharp breath, suddenly finding it hard to breathe as he saw the true meaning of the buttons. His vision blurred, finally losing the battle with his tears.

 

Sousuke was watching him with panicked concern now, not sure what to do now that Ai was on the verge of tears. This hadn’t been in the plan, the buttons were supposed to make Ai happy not make him cry.

 

“Sousuke!” The decision was made for him as Ai suddenly launched himself at him, his slender arms wrapping tightly around Sousuke’s waist, pressing his face against the elder boy’s chest Sousuke could already feel the other boy’s tears soak into his uniform. There was nothing to hold back Ai’s tears no so he cried, clinging onto Sousuke for dear life the precious buttons clasped tightly in his trembling hands.

 

Carefully wrapping his arms around Ai Sousuke held him close, curling his body protectively around the other boy.

 

“Ai don’t cry,” Sousuke whispered against Ai hair, pressed a gently kiss to the top of his head.

 

Ai wasn’t listening, either that or he couldn’t hear him over the sounds of his own sobs.

 

“Ai,” Sousuke whispered again, his hands now cupping Ai’s face gently lifting his head. His thumbs rubbed against the other boy’s cheeks, trying to brush away the trail of tears. Ai’s eyes were already getting red and puffy and he didn’t seem to be about to stop any time soon.

 

“Ai,” he whispered the boy’s name again, softly and lovingly as he kissed the others eyes, hoping to seal away the tears. Ai gave a small sound that might have been Sousuke’s name, but it was gargled by his sobs and Sousuke gave up, pulling Ai against him again he held him tight, letting him cry all he wanted.

 

Neither of them heard the approaching footsteps but suddenly there was a pressure against Ai’s back and Sousuke’s arms were pinned in place as Rin appeared standing behind Ai his arms wrapped around the smaller boy, his hands on Sousuke’s hips.

 

“I can’t believe you made Ai cry,” he grumbled to disguise his own tears, his had bowed.

 

Pulling an arm free Sousuke place his hand on the back of Rin’s head, pulling him a little closer so he could kiss the red head's forehead.

 

“Sorry,” he said softly, gently pulling Rin’s head onto his good shoulder. Both his chest and shoulder were getting a good soaking now but he didn’t mind. Holding them both tightly Sousuke finally allowed his own silent tears to fall. He was going to miss them so much.

 

Ai was the first to recover, his sobs gradually dying down until he fell silent. He didn’t pull away from them though, the pressure of Rin against his back and Sousuke in front of him was far too comforting and he knew they would need their own time to recover.

 

Finally Rin’s tears stopped too and he stepped back, his arms falling to his sides allowing Ai to step out of Sousuke’s embrace. Sousuke was left with two large damp patches on his jacket and all of them were currently trying to hide their red, puffy eyes.

 

“So, you like the buttons then,” Rin sniffled, rubbing at his eyes he tried to act normal.

 

“I love them, and I love you Rin-senpai. I love you, Sousuke-senpai,” he said, facing each of them in turn. Sousuke looked away, blushing while Rin looked as if he might cry again.

 

“Ai!” Pulling the other boy into another hug Rin held Ai tightly, burying his face into the others neck.

 

“I love you too Ai, I’m going to miss you so much.”

 

“I love you too Ai,” Sousuke echoed, gently stroking Ai’s hair while Rin continued to cling onto him.

 

“You’re going to make me cry again,” Ai complained but none of them would stop, they couldn’t.

 

“That’s not fair! You don’t care about me!” The plaintive cry drew them out of their spiral of misery and they all turned to find Momo glaring at them.

 

“Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai you only care about Nitori-senpai!” he wailed accusingly, clearly hurt. With a sigh Rin released Ai and moved over to Momo throwing an arm around the boy’s shoulders he pulled him towards him in a rough hug.

 

“Momo you idiot did you really think we’d forget you?”

 

“But you didn’t come to see me or say goodbye or anything,” the younger boy sulked dejectedly.

 

“We were getting to that,” Rin sighed exasperatedly, ruffling the other boy’s hair. He shot the younger boy a reassuring smile though, and Momo slowly lifted his head looking hopeful now.

 

Ai stepped back a little, slipping the buttons he’d been given carefully into his pocket. Both Rin and Sousuke turned their attention to Momo, unpinning the other button they had attached to their jackets.

 

The button that symbolised their third button, the one that represented close friends. Momo looked at them blankly.

 

“Why are you giving me buttons?”

 

“Listen Momo these are our third buttons ok, this mean you are an important friend to us!” Rin announced importantly, using the sternest one he had to make sure the other boy understood. He pressed his button firmly into Momo’s hand, Sousuke handing his own over a little more gently.

 

Still rather confused Momo took a closer look at them, frowning. Both buttons were simpler than the ones they’d given Ai but still as meaningful engraved with the date of their relay race accompanied by small cartoon animals similar to the ones on Ai’s, an otter and duck on one, and the two sharks on the other. Seeing that Momo’s eyes widened and began to water again.

 

“Take care of Ai for us ok,” Sousuke smiled.

 

“And make sure you work together to win the relay for us next year!” Rin added.

 

“Rin-senpai! Yamazaki-senpai! Nitori-senpai!” Momo wailed, suddenly throwing himself towards them his arms stretched wide. All four of them were pulled into the hug, standing in a tight circle with their arms around each other while Momo cried.

 

“Momo,” Rin laughed, patting the other boys back. Momo had one arm around Sousuke, the other around Rin his head resting on Ai’s shoulder who stood opposite him squashed between the elder two.

 

Momo’s presence helped dry their own tears, drawing them out of the spiral of misery they’d been falling into. They were going to miss each other of course but it wasn’t as if this was the final goodbye. They would all see each other again.

 

  * \- -




 

They sat out under the stars, huddled together on a picnic blanket. Tonight was the final night, the graduation ceremony was over and high school had finished for Sousuke and Rin. It wasn’t officially the start of the spring holiday though, Ai would still have to go back to school, attending classes with all the other first and second years in a school that would feel painfully empty without the third years.

 

Really Sousuke and Rin should be going home to prepare for what came after graduation but tonight they were spending one final night at the school, one final night with Ai. Tomorrow was the weekend so they had that luxury at least.

 

They’d stayed up for hours, Momo accompanying them for a while though he had left rather early sensing that the three of them needed some time alone. Tonight was special for them. They’d stayed up for hours talking about their memories of the past, their hopes for the future, making promises to stay in touch and making plans to meet up during the holidays. They stayed up for so long the sun was starting to rise, slowly turning the sky pink.

 

Ai sat nestled between Rin and Sousuke, both their jackets, despite his protests, draped over his shoulders. Neither of them had been willing to agree on who should give Ai their jacket when it had started to get cold so Ai had had to accept both of them and now Rin and Sousuke were huddled even closer to him trying to keep warm. Ai had tried several times to return the jackets as the night turned into early morning but they had refused each time.

 

They’d fallen into a sleepy silence now, neither of them wanting to call it a day and go to bed but no longer having the strength to talk either. The silence was comfortable though, one they were in no hurry to break.

 

Ai was starting to nod off between the other two, the warmth of their jackets and bodies pressed against him lulling him to sleep.

 

“When our hearts were filled with happiness we embraced each other,” he began to mumble sleepily, breaking the spell over them.

 

“Ai?” the other two looked down at the smaller boy but his head was bowed, his eyes closed. Rin and Sousuke glanced questioning at each other over Ai's bowed head. They knew those lyrics.

 

“Although from here we will go our separate ways, our hearts will always remain close…” he continued, still in the same sleepy tone. Sousuke shuffled a little closer, his gaze fixed on Ai.

 

“It may be our time to part but our future is just beginning to take flight,” Rin wrapped an arm carefully around Ai’s waist, trying not to disturb him.

 

“Oi Ai, you’re skipping the lyrics,” he chided softly, but Ai paid no attention.

 

“Believe in this, believe that we can make a difference in this boundless sky,” Sousuke wrapped an arm around Ai’s shoulders pressing a light kiss to the boy’s cheek. Ai had stopped singing now, a smiled tugging at his lips his eyes still firmly closed. Rin leaned in, pressing a kiss to the other cheek.

 

“He’s asleep huh?” Rin whispered softly, smiling as he studied Ai’s sleeping face.

 

“Hmm,” Sousuke replied quietly, his fingers toying with the short strands of silver hair.

 

“I can’t believe he sang that in his sleep,” the dark haired boy muttered, shaking his head slightly.

 

“Mmm, maybe we should go to sleep too,” Rin mused. Sousuke gave a small nod of agreement though neither of them made any move to leave. They would enjoy their time like this for just a little longer, the echo of Ai’s song still ringing in their ears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used in this fic are tabidachi no hi ni and Sakura, according to wikipedia these are some of the more typical songs used for graduations ceremonies so I went with them. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Academic_graduation_by_country)
> 
> Please watch this video of tabidachi no hi ni (this is where I got the lyrics from)  
> and this video of Sakura (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQAEHmUAEfQ) lyrics can be found here http://www.globemoon.net/waftf/van/lyrics/naotaro-moriyama__sakura_trans.html


End file.
